Together Forever
by AnnimeLover
Summary: Alec, Jace, Clary and Isabelle are on a demon hunt but it leaves Alec's life changed for bettter or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's just pretend that city of lost souls never happened **

Chapter 1 Alec's POV: I opened the door that lead to Magnus's apartment, I walked in and took off my jacket, shoe's, and all my weapons then I heard Magnus yell

"Alec is that you?"

"Yeah" I answered

Then Magnus ran out to see me just as sparkly as usual with a big smile on his face

"Well isn't this a surprise"

"Do I have to call every time I want to see my amazing boyfriend?" I asked as I walked over to him

"No of corse not" then my lips pressed agasint his for a sweet and short kiss

Then he took my hand and lead me to the living room where Chairmen Meow was currently occupying the couch, we sat down and Chairmen ran off as if we intrupeted his nap. Magnus just rolled his eyes and turned on the T.V, as he was switching through channels I snuggled into him

"Your being awfully attached lately"

"I miss you, lately it feels like I've been hunting demons nonstop and im tired" then he ran his fingers through my hair making me relaxed and tired.

"Poor baby you can take a nap if you want" I nodded and just when I was about to fall asleep my phone rang damn phones everywhere I groaned and looked who it was, Izzy came up on the screen

"What is it?" I asked in a not very nice voice

"Hello to you too dear brother"

"Sorry Iz I am with Magnus and I just want to get some sleep"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Alec but that might have to wait, we heard about a demon nearby" I groaned

"Fine I'll be there soon" I hung up and left to go

"You have to go?" Magnus asked

"Yeah" I replied sadly as I was putting on my shoes

"Well be back soon" he looked at me with those adorable eyes that I couldn't help but smile

"I will" then he came up to me and kissed me and I felt his tongue wanting to enter my mouth I let him and I groaned as his tongue explored my mouth then I put my hands up to his hair and started pulling it just the way he likes it I herd Magnus moan as he put his hands on my waist they where slowly going down to my...

"ALEXANDER GILDON LIGHTWOOD YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR BY THE ANGEL I WILL KNOCK IT DOWN!"

I opended the door to revile a very pissed off Isabelle with Jace and Clary behind her Jace smirked when he saw our appetences. I just grabbed my coat, weapons then kissed Magnus quick before closing the door

"You said you were going to meet us soon Alec that didn't look soon"

"Shut up Iz" I wasn't in the mood I was tired annoyed and I haven't seen Magnus in what felt like forever.

"Someone seems in a angry mood today" Jace pointed out

"No Jace I'm fine I've just been going around all over the city while you go on one of your many show off demon killing sprees to impress your girlfriend and I have to save your ass every time."

"That was one time!"

"Oh really?" Then I turned around and started walking

"Do you really do that to impress me?" Clary asked

"yes and that is also our job and I feel it's important to make everyone in New York safe"

"Thats so sweet" then they started to kiss I made a gagging noise

" Well if you two are going to make out the entier time I might as well go back to Magnus's" as I started to head back I herd someone say my name then I came face to face with Camille Belcourt as if this day couldn't get any worse.

"Hello Alexander"

"Hi bitch"

"Oh angry now aren't we"

"Just a bit, what are you doing here?"

"Alexander im hurt! Do I need a reason to visit my favourite Shadowhunter?" then she looked at Jace

"Hello Jonathan, im sorry did I hurt your feelings for not acknowledging ?" She asked as she flipped her blonde hair and started to walk.. No strut towards Jace oh god

"A bit but it's fine I would never wanted to be complimented by you."

"You Shadowhunters and your harsh words! I'm just here to talk that's all" she said then started to twirl her finger around Jace's hair from my angle I could see her smile and her fangs started to reappear oh no. Jace tried to back away but she grabbed him, Clary tried to do somthing but Camile just knocked her aside. Isebelle tried to get her with her wip but Camile just graabbed it and pulled on it which sent Iz flying. I ran and caught her as soon as she hit the ground. I saw Jace strugglying to get away but it was no use.

"Sorry about this but im really hungry and your blood smells really good, no offense Alexander I don't want to deal with Magnus on my back for killing his " one true love" or whatever" she started to put her head down on Jace's neck but without thinking I used my bow and let a arrow go through her shoulder. She yelled in pain then dropped Jace who ran to go see Clary

"Ow that hurt you little.."

Then she was right next to me and without thinking it she sunk her fangs into my trough, I screned out in pain she keept on drinking then she let me go and just left. The last thing I remmber before I blanked out was every one crowding around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I am surprised that the last chapter went well** **so here is another one what will happen to our poor Alec?**

Chapter 2

Magnus POV

I was watching T.V just waiting for my beloved Alec to come back so we could finish what we started. Damn it Isabelle why did you interrupt us I haven't seen Alec in a while which has left me very needy especially with those abs and that ass.. No Magnus stop thinking dirty thoughts you are not a teenage girl you are a warlock and you will wait patiently for your boyfriend to return. Then Chairmen Meow hoped on the couch and looked at the spot were Alec was sitting

"I know Chairmen I miss him too" Chairmen just meowed to me in response then my phone rang. I swear if it's another vampire who is afraid of the dark I'm going to start questioning the entire "Children of the Night" name.

"Magnus Bane"

"Magnus! It's Isabelle Alec is hurt!" A thousand thoughts raced into my head

"He got bit by Camille" that was not one of those thoughts that bitch

"I'll be right there where are you?"

"The front of your apartment door actually he passed out and we managed to drag him here"

"Ok I'll let you in"

I hung up and let them in then they cane barging in Jace carrying Alec

"Put him on the couch" Jace nodded and set Alec down

"How long did she bit him?" I asked

"I don't know a mintie" Iseblle said who was no in tears

"What will happen to him?" Clary asked

"Well since the bit was longer then a few seconds the transtion from human to vampire is possible."

"So Alec is... dead?" Jace asked

"Proebly" I said while stroking his face

"Damn its all my fault! I wanted to go on that stupid demon hunt now my best friend could become a bloodsucker!"

"How does that work exactly?" Clary asked

"We don't know it's never happened before" Jace said

"So what do we do now?" Isabelle said

"We wait" I said come on Alec you can survive this I am not letting you die on me we all sat down and just looked at Alec hoping, waiting for him to wake up. Nobody really moved other then for food and bathroom breaks. Isabelle called Simon who came by and gave Isabelle a hug and kept telling her it's going to be ok, I wouldn't let go of Alec's hand not now not ever.

**3 Days Later**

Alec's POV

I opened my eyes to see everyone around me and Isabelle looking like she cried for days

"ALEC" everyone screamed and hugged me saying a bunch of things at once about how they were happy that I was alive and they are sorry. Once everyone let go of me I noticed Magnus was still hugging me he looked at me and said

"I love you Alec don't ever forget that only you"

"I love you too Magnus"

"So how do you feel?" Jace asked

"Fine great actually"

"So you don't feel the urge to rip my troat out?" No that he mentions it I do feel a little hungry.. I can hear people's blood pumping trough their veins and the blood smells so good... oh shit

"Um guys.. I think I might be a vampire"

everyone just looked shocked not knowing how to react I got up and walked over( I stumbled a few times since I havn't moved in 3 days) towards a mirror my features have changed a bit. My eyes got brighter and my hair got a bit darker and my mucles were a but more defined, the thirst got a bit stronger then I felt something sharp in my mouth coming out the next thing I know is that a pair of fangs appeared

"uh guys? What exactly happened to me?" I sat back down

"well Camille bit you ran away then we took you to Magnus's and we went over what might happen to you then we just waited fo you to wake up." Clary said

"I'm a vampire aren't I?"

"Yep join the club" Simon said then I grabbed him by the collar my fangs bared

"I CAN'T BE A VAMPIRE! IM A SHADOWHUNTER! WHAT WILL MY PARENTS THINK? IT'S BAD ENOUGH FOR THEM TO HAVE A GAY SON NOW THEY HAVE A GAY VAMPIRE SON!"

"Ok Alec honey just calm down and release Simon before you do something you might regret"Mangus took my hand in his and I managed to release Simon

"Sorry Simon"

"It's ok it was no picnic for me either"

"So what do we do now?" I asked as I leaned into Magnus and he started strocking my hair that seems to be the only thing that matterd, that I was here with Magnus

"Well we have to let mom and dad know." Isabelle

I gronned and buried my face in Magnus's sholder

"Alec it's gonna be fine" Clary said

"Then you do not know my parents well"

"Clary's right I mean whats the worst that could happen?" Jace asked

"I could get disowned, stripped of my marks and banned from Iris and never allowed to see you guys again."

"But that won't happen Alec! We won't let it happen." Clary said and everyone nodded in agreement and then all came to hug me. After a while they all left leaving me alone with Magnus the mintute the door slammed he pressed his lips to mine hard and forced his tounge in my mouth. I missed the feeling of his lips against mine

"Oh god Alec I was so worried"

"Shut up and kiss me"

Then he kissed me harder then ever and then I relized there wasnt much room for the both of us so we rolled off and feel on the ground

"oops sorry I guess I got a little carried away thinking I was going to loose you forever"

"Magnus its fine" then I gave him a quick kiss and got off him, Magnus just frowend at the lost connect but then I grabbed his hand and started to pull him towerds the bedroom.

"My my are you insinuating what I think you are Alec?" I could feel my face turning red

"Mabey" I said then Magnus just laughed

"Well lets go and have some I'm glad your not dead sex"

Then he praciclly pulled me to the door and pushed me up against the door sucking and kissing my neck.

"I thought I was the vampire out of us"

"Then act like it"

"gladly"

then I started pressing hot kisses down towards his neck right down towards his shirt I pulled that off and threw it aside not carrying about getting wrinckles on it and at that moment neither did Magnus. I couninued kissing down towards his chest then I herd the door unlock, I stopped and dragged him in the room and practicly threw him on the bed and jumped on him.

"Looks like I'm in control tonight" Then Magnus moned

"Oh god Alec why do you say things like that?" then he grabbedmy hair and pulled me down closer kissed me then I felt his hands go around my shirt and pulled it off and threw it aside.

"Alec those pants seem to be a bit to tight."

"Then why don't you take them off?"

He smiled mabey life as a vampire won't be so bad I'll be with Magnus forever finally

***fans self*** **wow that was the closest thing I will ever write to smut. So yeah Alec is a vampire and we will see how his parents react to that news in the next chapter. Please favorite and review thanks .**


End file.
